The Rabbit's Knight
by cooldownnow
Summary: This is a collection of JaunexVelvet drabbles I felt like sharing with the world. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss

Their first kiss was an accident. Class had just finished and Velvet was excited to tell Jaune about a new exhibit in at the Vale museum when the crowd of students knocked to two into each other. Their foreheads banged together and they fell to the floor. After getting off the floor and convincing Jaune it wasn't his fault the started walking together and they made plans to go out to Vale that weekend. It wasn't until hours later that Velvet realized that for a split second their lips touched when they fell. She didn't sleep a wink that night.

The second time they kissed Velvet had initiated it. The two of them were at a pool with their respective teams and Juane jumped of the diving board despite not knowing how to swim that well. When she noticed what was happening Velvet jumped in after him and after pulling him out of the pool Velvet preformed CPR on him. Jaune ended up okay and Velvet had a constant blush the rest of the day.

The third kiss was mutually agreed upon by both parties. Jaune was feeling down when he found out that he was the only one on his team that hadn't kissed anyone. He was complaining to Velvet when she admitted that she hadn't kissed anyone before either, the two times they had kissed before didn't count in her mind. Then she made the suggestion of kissing each other so that they could say they had kissed someone before. After a minute of sitting there extremely embarrassed, Jaune said yes. The kiss was chaste and their teeth bumped together, but it was a kiss and it counted.

The fourth time they kissed was one of the best moments of Velvet's life. A week after they had kissed Jaune had asked her out on a date. She accepted and they went out for dinner in Vale. It was beautiful, romantic, and Velvet couldn't have asked for a more perfect night. When the date was over Jaune walked her to her room and before she went inside he kissed her. It was amazing and Velvet felt like there were butterflies in her stomach and fireworks in the distance.

Velvet had hundreds of stories about when she and Jaune kissed, and she looked forward to the stories she would have to tell in the future

**A.N.- this is the first story in a series of mostly unrelated Jaune and Velvet drabbles I hope to write. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right and Wrong**

Velvet didn't think it was wrong to date Jaune, he was nice, funny, and was incredibly nice to her. After the trip to the museum their friendship just grew. The started hanging out more and more to the point where the only people they spent more time with were their respective teams and it wasn't really that much of a leap to start dating. No, Velvet did not think that being Jaune's girlfriend was wrong.

Jaune didn't think it was wrong dating Velvet either. Or at least she didn't think he did. He always laughed at her lame jokes, listened when she would start babbling about the latest museum she visited, and would help her out with bullies whenever her team wasn't around.

Velvet's team didn't think it was wrong for her to hang out with Jaune either. When she introduced them they got along great, her partner even joked by saying that they could spend some nights out of the room so they could have some alone time. Velvet never blushed so hard in her life.

When Velvet met the rest of team JNPR she thought it went well. Ren had said hi them went to sleep. Nora was super excited and started talking about secret code words and sloths. Pyrrha was polite and nice and they talked for a few minutes before she had to go.

Jaune's friends in team RWBY were nice to. Yang had said she was adorable and asked if she could touch her ears. Blake, after telling Yang that she couldn't touch Velvets ears, was very nice. Ruby was excited and happy to meet her asking her question after question. Weiss was a strange case, she didn't seem to dislike Velvet , but she wasn't mean. She just told Jaune not to interrupt their training time with his love life and then dragged Ruby away, probably for training or something.

Most people she knew didn't think it was wrong for Velvet and Jaune to date. Even her parents said it was nice that she had finally met someone when she told them about Jaune. It was the people she didn't know that said it was wrong. Some were kids like Cardin who made fun of her and said it was wrong to be friends with Jaune. Not only that but some of her fellow Faunus were against her friendship. That would say she was betraying her race and other things like that. Sometimes the words got to her and she would think that maybe it would be better to not be with with Jaune. Then she would chase those thoughts away and carry on. Because if came down to some people she didn't even know or like and Jaune, she would pick Jaune every time.

**AN: I am surprised at how many people are favoriting my story. Thank you everyone who is reading. Once again any story ideas are always welcome. Catch you guys later. **


	3. Chapter 3

Separation

They broke up a month before graduation. It wasn't because of a fight or anything like that, they just decide they didn't want to do the long distance relationship thing. They had gotten their assignments for when they became full time hunters and they would be separated by hundreds of miles.

Jaune and Velvet were friends before they had started dating so it wasn't that hard to settle back into that role. After graduation they still kept in touch, telling each other about everything that happened to them. When Jaune was hurt during a mission Velvet took a week off to look after him and when Velvet had to go on a mission near where he was stationed Jaune immediately volunteered to help her team.

It wasn't just work related. They would tell each other everything about their social lives. Velvet would tell Jaune about the amazing museum just ten minutes away from her home, and Jaune told her about the great park he would go to on his days off. They exchanged stories about places they visited and interesting things that happened in their respective cities, like a parade Velvet and her team became a part of ,and Jaune told her about how Nora almost blew him and his team to kingdom come when she was out in charge of the fireworks for his cities [insert RWBY version of 4th of July here] celebration.

They had become best friends again, but It was obvious to them both that they missed being with each other. Velvet admitted to herself she felt a pang a jealousy when she heard that Jaune started dating again(the little tramp was begging to be punched in the face), and she noticed that Jaune tended to recall their time together whenever that talked about Beacon. Velvet knew that she still liked Jaune that way, which is why she was over joyed when they ended up working together.

Velvet had gotten a job offer from professor Ozpin to be Beacon's history teacher now that Oobleck had retired. She told Jaune as soon as she could, only to find out that he had been offered a job as well, him to teach battle tactics. They both accepted the jobs and Velvet loved it. She enjoyed teaching and loved being called Professor Scarlitina by her students, she also enjoyed being near Jaune again. Not to say they stared back where they left off, but they started to be together more and more. Then one day they realized that they loved each other again.

Years later Velvet had to admit that Professor Arc sounded just as good as Professor Scarlitina.

**A.N. When I asked for suggestions earlier I was serious. I am suffering from serious writers block. I barely managed to bang this out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Their first kiss(or at least the one she counted) wasn't the best. Jaune and her only did it to get their first kiss's out of the way. Their teeth hit each other's and Velvet ruined it further by sneezing in the middle of it, but she still smiled every time she though of that moment.

Their first date wasn't most romantic. Jaune was sort on money so they went to a small cheap restaurant in Vale. The food wasn't the best and Velvet found a hair in her meal; yet It was one of the happiest days of her life and she remembers it as one of the greatest dates Jaune ever took her on.

The first time Jaune met her parents was a disaster. Jaune broke her mothers favorite vase ten minutes into the meeting and spent the rest of the time alternating which foot he had in his mouth. Jaune didn't give up however and now her parents loved it when he visited.

The first time they told each other that they loved each other didn't go very well. He had blurted it out during a joint training session with their teams and she was so shocked that she wound up with a broken arm. Velvet was unable to train for weeks, but Jaune made sure to visit her every day and she still has that day marked on her calendar with a giant heart.

The first time they vacationed together it went wrong in every way possible. Jaune broke their room(Velvet had no idea how that had happened) and had to work the whole time to pay it off; and Velvet spent the entire trip bedridden with a bad case of food poisoning,but he was with her during all his free time and waited on her hand and foot.

When their first child was born; well, it was a disaster. Velvet went into labor a month early and Jaune was out on a mission. The moment he heard that Velvet had gone into labor he came rushing to the hospital, and had to spend the next two days in holding for all the traffic laws he broke. But when Velvet first looked at her daughter; she felt as if her heart was going to explode from the love she felt. Now the story of her birth was their daughters favorite.

Velvet had to admit that doing things the first time with Jaune usually didn't end up well, but she wouldn't change a single second of their time together.

**AN. Finally back. Now that the creative juices are flowing again I want to ask those reading this for a favor. Write JaunexVelvet fanfiction. Please, there is almost none of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Velvet used to hate lunch. Before going to Beacon she didn't make many friends and usually sat alone at school, and on weekends her parents were usually to busy working to eat with her. For Velvet Lunch became associated with loneliness.

Even after she got into Beacon lunch was lonely. Because of a series of miss filled paperwork, rescheduling, an undead beowolf, and a time traveling monkey(Velvet's head still hurt whenever she thought of it) she had lunch a different period than her team. She spent her lunches alone except for when Cardin took time out of his oh so busy schedule to make her feel even more ashamed about herself than she already did.

Then she met Jaune. They had only been friends for a few days when he asked her to sit with him and his friends at lunch, and while she still didn't talk that much she felt great just being there. Jaune made lunch something to look forward to, something where she was surrounded by her friends and got to just enjoy the feeling of being with other people.

After her and Jaune got together lunch became even better. Lunch was the one time a day that the two of them were able be together everyday without having to worry about scheduling conflicts. They would talk, laugh, and even attempted to feed each other once(that event never happened again after the resulting food fight got them stuck detention for a week). Lunch became the time she got to spend with the man she loved, and she made sure to cherish every second of it.

After graduation and her separation from Jaune Velvet still did her best to make lunch something special. She would aways make sure she ate with at least one of her fellow hunters. Lunch became a time of bonding and making sure that their team was always on the same page.

When she got her job at Beacon she was always open to students coming in at lunch for extra help, and when she didn't have any students who needed help she would eat lunch with Jaune sharing stories about the rowdier kids in their classes. Eventually their daughter enrolled in Beacon and they would spend lunch watching over her making sure that nobody bothered her and her friends

Lunch used to a time that Velvet dreaded, but now it was one of the brightest points of her day.


End file.
